


【EC】给它吃！！

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: Secretive Episodes About SEA 关于大海的秘密故事 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Beluga Charles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: 查尔斯是一只聪明而容易肚子饿的白鲸，艾瑞克是个不解风情的训练员。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Secretive Episodes About SEA 关于大海的秘密故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672423
Kudos: 4





	【EC】给它吃！！

2.训练员万x白鲸查

*强调ooc注意  
*篇目短小

摘要：他能听到当他把小鱼条投喂给海豚的时候旁边的后场水池有一只白鲸在频繁探出水面，发出噗嗞噗嗞的响声，想都不用想，肯定不是汉克，肯定是查尔斯。

————————————

如果你还不知道的话，查尔斯是基诺沙海洋公园的一只白鲸明星，而它有一位明星训练员艾瑞克•兰谢尔，他们真的很优秀，每天都有很多慕名而来的观光客来看这对组合表演。

他们负责的是一个类似舞台剧的表演项目，当然艾瑞克是主演之一，不过查尔斯不是——至少不是女主角，女主角是一个金发碧眼的好身材女人，叫瑞雯，跟查尔斯也很亲。

瑞雯演美人鱼，艾瑞克演的是王子，查尔斯演的是白鲸一号——嗯……本色出演。

查尔斯有个朋友，也就是白鲸二号，他们俩在第二幕和第三幕一起出场，它的名字叫汉克，一直以来都是瑞雯在训练它。

艾瑞克跟查尔斯已经一起表演了两年了，算是老搭档了，查尔斯非常喜欢艾瑞克，它曾经不得不因为艾瑞克请假和另外的训练员合作，虽然也还算完美地完成了动作，但是那个训练员再好哪里有艾瑞克优秀？

艾瑞克的动作干净利落而且很清楚，而且不知道为什么，他远比看上去要轻，当查尔斯需要让训练员站在它背上的时候，艾瑞克总是能很好照顾到查尔斯的承重，不至于让查尔斯感觉很辛苦。

总之查尔斯觉得自己很幸运是艾瑞克的白鲸。

表演内容其实是个很烂俗的故事，差不多就是小美人鱼的剧本，但是没有邪恶的海底女巫而是邪恶海盗船长——查尔斯一直想不通为什么海盗要来破坏王子和人鱼公主的爱情，它自认为是一头很聪明的白鲸了，不然它就是在展示区傻乎乎乱游而不是表演区接受训练了。

这个故事的编排有一点让查尔斯受不了的是，艾瑞克还得和他训练的另外一对海豚合作，在第一场和第四场互动。也不是查尔斯讨厌亚历克斯和斯科特，它们是好兄弟，只是它稍微有点嫉妒而已。

稍微……有一点吧。

查尔斯在后场看着艾瑞克把它最爱的沙丁小鱼条投喂给完成表演动作的海豚兄弟时，这种嫉妒感被放大了，因为它肚子超级饿。查尔斯不会承认自己是一只比较贪吃的白鲸，它只承认自己比较容易饿。

“艾瑞克！！”第四场表演尚未结束，查尔斯就已经把脑袋伸出水面好几次去提醒他的训练员了。当然艾瑞克不能理会他的白鲸，因为现在还没有结束表演，他不能开小差。

他能听到当他把小鱼条投喂给海豚的时候，旁边的后场水池有一只白鲸在频繁探出水面，发出噗嗞噗嗞的水声，想都不用想，肯定不是汉克，肯定是查尔斯。

查尔斯头回这么希望自己出演的是第四场，因为第四场比较容易被训练员“表扬”——这事难度太大了，毕竟查尔斯不是海豚，再怎么变也不能变成另一个物种。仔细想想，这部剧的名字都只有“海豚”没有“白鲸”，查尔斯觉得自己真是太可怜了。

带着些许愤怒，查尔斯把整个脑袋探了出去，又看见海豚们高兴地吃下去一条鱼，该死，它甚至只能看到艾瑞克的小腿。

要一条小鱼吃有什么错误吗？查尔斯气呼呼地想。

应该没有，查尔斯吃小鱼条天经地义！查尔斯冷静地确认了这一点。

于是它又理直气壮探出水面去试图吸引它的训练员，事实上艾瑞克早被吸引了，谁能忽视旁边有只白鲸在不停出水呢？他只是一直没办法搭理它。

以为自己没能成功吸引艾瑞克注意力的白鲸生气地顶了下放在他脚边的大三角海绵，红的那个。它用力过猛，直接把这个海绵角顶到了艾瑞克的膝盖上，无奈地弹开了。

这让艾瑞克忍不住看了查尔斯一眼，看看它到底在搞什么情况。白鲸在水面安静地看着他，露出它的喙——查尔斯在撒娇吗？艾瑞克心里猜测着，继续指挥海豚兄弟做出动作。

其实，查尔斯在发脾气。

这么明显的暗示你还要怎么样才明白嘛！人类太蠢了吧！郁闷的同时，查尔斯希望自己有能把想法清楚传达给艾瑞克的能力，这样就不会连小鱼条都没有吃不到了！

总之查尔斯决定一段时间不理它的训练员，以警告他的坏行为，它还决定要伙同汉克统一战线，作为它的好兄弟，这应该没有问题。

艾瑞克•兰谢尔不知道为什么查尔斯不理他了。

过了一段时间，为什么连好脾气的汉克也不理他了？

瑞雯说是他的人格魅力问题。

——END——


End file.
